I guess you should know
by Fluteanime11
Summary: "I guess you should know that I love you." I randomly whisper, and he looks up at me and smiles.


**_Disclaimer- I am best friends with J.K. Rowling and she gave me the rights to Harry Potter for a few hours, then I changed the story line where Harry and Draco dated for a few years, and she wasn't too happy and took them back, so I don't own Harry Potter, as of this minute._**

* * *

**Albus POV**

"Scorp, I think it's time we tell my parents." I nervously spoke as he moved a checker piece. "Al, you know how I feel about this." My eyes went downcast, we'd talked this over before. We came out at school 6 months ago, after we had been dating for a year and a half before that, and ever since I'd been pushing for us coming out to our parents. "I know, but you're coming to my house for Christmas break, and I don't want to have to hide." I whispered, knowing that my words wouldn't change his mind."I love you, and one day the whole world will know that, but I'm not ready for that day to be today." His voice had softened, I knew he was being sincere. I nodded, then stood, forgeting the game of checkers. Scorpius followed, pulling on the sleeves of his green turtleneck. His hand reached out to grab mine and intertwine our fingers. I smiled, turning to lead us up to the Slytherin dormatories.

* * *

I looked in my trunk and made sure I had everything. I closed the lid and turned to check my appearenc, my raven hair was messy, glasses setting on my nose, and tan face lightly littered with freckles. He walked into the room and I took him in, his blonde hair was perfectly parted on the side,a dn his skin was white porcelain, flawless.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed a feather kiss on the back of my neck, he peeked arounf my head and looked at the both of us in the mirror, his head a few inches taller than mine at hsi height. His eyes bore into me and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped at the feeling of elation I got at knowing that I was his, and the only one that he gave that look of love.

I turned in his arms, his hands resting on my hips as my arms snaked up around his head, and captured his lips. This wasn't our first kiss, but I still got butterflies in my stomach and felt firsworks. He smiled against my lips and I knew that he felt them too.

I slided my hands onto his lean, muscular chest and pushed him away, "Are you ready to go?" He asked looking at my trunk, "Yes." I answered simply before picking my trunk up and leaving the room, him following me.

* * *

We got off Hogwarts Express, an excited James and Lily accompanying us. "James! Lils! Al!" I heard my moms voice call and I dropped Scorps hand. " Hello, Scorpius." My father greeted as we walked up. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter." He returned, smiling. "Mom! Dad!" James, Lily, and I yelled in unison. My mom ignored us for the moment, turning to Scorpius, "We're glad to have you over the hollidays, and I hope you have a good time." He just smiled as she grabbed our hands and apparated us to infront of our quaint home in muggle London.

"I'm sure my stay will be amazing, and please, call me Scorp." He glanced at me, a twinkle in his eyes. I sighed as James opened the door. Before I could be questioned by my parents, I ran up the stairs to my room, Scorp following me. As soon as the door closed, he sauntered up to me and firmly pressed himself against me, our lips locked in a neverending battle for dominance. I felt a moan trying to escape as we parted, I rested my forehead on his shoulder as I whispered, "We can't do this here." He nodded, chin slightly hitting my shoulder, "I love you," he whispered, breathe tickling my neck. I looked up, about to kiss him, when a knock on my dor stopped me, "Al, come on, dinners ready." It was just James, thank Merlin.

"We'll be down in a minute!" I yelled before oecking Scorpius on the cheek and grabbing his hand, walking him to the door. I opened it and James' eyes flitted down to our hands and asked a rather obvious question, "Have you told mom and dad yet? Do they know?" I was about to give a sarcastic answer when my dad turned the corner, waalking down the hallway. I dropped Scorp's hand like it was fire. "Told mom and dad what?" He raised an eyebrow. "Told you what we're getting you for Christmas. No, James, I haven't told them yet." I ground out, walking ahead to the dining room.

* * *

"So, Scorpius, how're your parents doing?" My mom asked, smiling her sweet smile. Scorpius sat to my left, out fingers intertwined under the table, "Well, my mum is getting over pnumonia, though I didn't tell you that, my father doesn't want it getting out that she's got some muggle sickness. Father... is doing well, though talking him into letting my come here was a struggle." He smirked that heart-stopping smirk of his and I squeezed his hand lightly, portraying my adoration for him. He squeezed back, still looking at my mom as she laughed, "Well, we're glad to have you."

"Scorpius, have you got yourself a girlfriend?" My dad asked, and I flushed, "Dad!" He looked at me, "What? James a girlfriend, Lily a boy, and you're stagnant." I flushed even more, "It's fine Al," Scorp looked at me, before turning back, "Mr. Potter, I actually don't have a girlfriend, but I do have a boyfriend." He risked another glance at me before tightening his grip on my hand.

"Well that's worderful Scorpius! Al here can't seem to find a guy." My mom gushed from across the table. "Hey! I have too! I just didn't feel the need to tell everyone!" I yelled, offended. "Why didn't you tell us? Who is he?" My dad was quiet, and mother prying, "His name isn't important..." I mumbled, realizing I'd dug myself a grave. I looked at James and Lily, who were silently enjoying my predigament.

Then James _**had**_to open his mouth, "Mom, Dad, if I can't sleep in a room with a girl, then why cann Al sleep in the same room as another gay boy?" I shot him the worst glare I could manage in my embaresment, before looking at my parents in hope. "James, both Albus and Scorpius are in faithful relationships. I doubt they'd try anything under my roof." I looked thankfully at my dad who was standing. I smirked at James, "Ginny, can you come help me with the lights upstairs?" My mom nodded and followed my dad out of the room.

"How long 'til they realize you're together?" Lily asked, "I'm not sure." I honestly replied. "I give it less than a day." Lily offered, "Nah, a week." James objected. They looked at each other, "Bet?" James asked, then stuck his hand out. Lily shook it. I sighed, and layed my head on Scorpius' shoulder, questioning my family.

* * *

I layed in my bed under the plush green cover, watching my lovely boyfriend walking around my room without a shirt on. I was enjoying the view, but his pacing was so fast I couldn't get an extremely good look at him, "Just calm down." I reached my hand out and he took it. He was pulled onto my bed, and under the covers. "Albus, what if they know?" He whispered worridly, intertwining our fingers. "They don't seem to be objecting, do they?" My answer seemed to suffice, because the next thing I knew, his hand was wrapped around my waist, and pulled my naked back against his chest and he kissed the back of my head.

"I love you, Scorpius." I whispered, hoping he wasn't asleep yet. "I love you too, Albus." He whispered, breathe tickleing my ear, and I couldn't stop the shudder that ran down my spine at the sensation.

* * *

I faintly heard the door open and my mothers voice fill the room, "Al, we're going to... Albus Severus Potter!" I yawned and sat up, trying to figure out why I was being yelled at, I reached over and grabbed my glasses off the nightstand and put them on, then it hit me. Scorp was still in my bed. With me sitting up, Scorpius sat up and without opening his eyes kissed me on the cheek, somwthing he's done multiple times before. "Morning love." He spoke clearly as he **_opened_** his eyes.

"Mom it's-" "Don't try to tell me it's not what it looks like." She was by the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest. "You two get dressed then come downstairs." She closeed the door. I sighed and fell back on my pillow. "What was that about them 'not objecting?'" Scorp asked and I rolled my eyes.

* * *

We were sitting at the kitchen table across from my parents. "Albus, how long have you been seeing Scorpius?" My father asked, looking indifferent. "Two years." I answered automatically. "And openly?" He knew we hadn't been public that whole time. "Six months." My dad nodded, content with my answer.

"Why didn't you tell us? You didn't even tell us you were gay until a year ago, and you obviously knew for quite a while longer than that." My mom sounded betrayed, and I felt guilty. "Mrs. Potter, with all due respect, Albus wanted to tell you after we first came out, but I was too concerned with pride and what people would think to even consider telling anyone. So I take that responsibility." Scorpius spoke from beside me and I smiled.

"Well... that's nice to know, but I would like to hear it from my own son." She looked at me expectantly, "Well, there's two people in a couple, and if Scorpius was uncomfortable with coming out to people, then I wasn't going to push him, because I love him, and you don't force people you love to do things they don't want to do." I somehow found my Gryfindor courage and looked into my mothers eyes so she could see just how sincere I was.

"Good. Nowowe, Scorpius, move your stuff downstairs into James' room. I don't want you and Albus sleeping in the same room, same bed, while I'm here." She stood and took my dads hand, leading him to the garden. Scorpius was looking down, blushing furiously. I stood and took his hand, and from somewhere in the house, I could hear Lily laughing, screaming "You owe me! I told you!"

I smiled and looked at Scorpius, "Hey... I guess you should know that I love you." I randmly whispered. He looked up at me and smiled, "Well, I guess you should know that I love you too." I laughed, pulling him along as I ran upstairs to start moving his stuff, fully content with life.

* * *

_**AN- I really don't like how I ended it! I couldn't think of anything, so I just kind of broke it off. I hope it wasn't entirely horrible! :) Review!- Fluteanime11**_


End file.
